The morning after
by Lozzi Smith
Summary: After spending the night in his werewolf form Riley must go home and face his family again.


Rileys eyes shot open as he felt drops of rain from the night before dripping on his head from the large tree's above him. The ground was damp and there was an earthy smell around him. Wrinkling his sensitive nose he tried to remember what had happened the night before. Last night had been the full moon and he had left his wife, Adele, and his young son, Lowan, at home and he went to a remote forest where he could phase with out danger of hurting anyone. He took regular wolfsbane so he was in control of himself when he was in his wolf form but he didn't want to take the chance.

Painfully rising to his feet, Riley ached everywhere. The shift between human to wolf was the most painful part of the condition and it was the bit which scared him the most about the shift. The way his bones shifted in to the new positions and his skin tore away to make way for his wolf skin and hair. It was the most pain he had ever gone through and he had to go through it again and again for the rest of his life as he could not out grow the condition and there was no known cure for it. He could only quietly hate himself for it, he could not show it in front of everyone because he was trying so hard to be the strong one in the house as he was the eldest. He wanted to be strong for his son, for his two cousins who lived with him and for Adele. She was one of the most important people in his life and she had helped him through so much. He never wanted to be away from her.

The young Werewolf looked around for his clothes. He always stripped naked before changing because it would be a waste of clothing if he kept it on as it would just tear away when he turned. And not to mention it meant he had something to wear the next morning. Of course he could just apperate back to his house but where he and his family lived was surrounded by muggles and he could not risk being seen. Although he knew Adele wouldn't mind him turning up naked after changing. She loved his body. But who could blame her, he was very muscular and very good looking. That was down to him being half Veela though, it made him inhumanly beautiful. It also meant that his cousins and son was part vela too. Adele may not have had anything like that but she would always be beautiful to him and at least she could call herself human, unlike Riley who saw himself as nothing but a monster.

He quickly caught the scent of his clothes and jogged over, following the scent. It didn't take him long as he had not strayed too far away from here during the night. As he reached his underwear, jeans and grey T-shirt, Riley quickly got dressed, wincing at every movement he took. He would have to make a pain killing potion when he got back. He only had today off from Hogwarts before he had to go back. Being the Defense Against The Dark Arts Professors, he taught all years and had a responsibility to be there. He only got the full moon off so he could feel more comfortable about it and so he could rest properly the next day with out being troubled by any students.

Once fully dressed Riley took a deep breath and apperated. He pictured the inside of his house, the kitchen. As he pictured his kitchen Riley felt the familiar tugging sensation take over his body. It would have been uncomfortable but he had been apperating so much recently that he was used to it and it hardly bothered him any more. It didn't take long for the tugging to stop and for his feet to touch solid ground again. He kept his eyes closed for a few moments to let the dizziness pass.

**"Riley!" **He heard the familiar voice of Adele calling to him. Her voice was music to his ears and a smile crossed his face as he opened his eyes and turned to face the direction of her voice. Her brown wavy hair flowing down past her shoulders and her chocolate brown eyes sparkling with love towards her young husband.

**"Hey honey."** He said weakly. Walking up to her and wrapping his stiff arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his body. He felt her arms wrap around his neck. He sighed happily as he enjoyed the feeling of being in her arms. He knew that she loved him and he returned that love to her day in and day out. Even though he could not see her everyday because he was not really allowed out of the castle during term time, but he wrote to her as often as he could to update her on everything.

**"You look rough. How is the pain? Is it still as bad as ever?" **Adele asked, concern was evident in her tone. As usual she thought of him first.

**"I feel as bad as I look. The pains is as painful as ever but I know I will come home to you and Lowan and I get through it."** Riley said to her with a smile on his beautiful face as he leant down and planted a kiss on Adele's lips.

**"How is Lowan?" **Riley asked curious to how his son had been during the night. The last time he had seen the little one year old he had been ill and Riley had had to stay up the whole night nursing him and getting him to sleep.

**"Well you should have a potion for the pain and get to bad. Or have a bath then go to bed. A bath will help relax you and will soothe you a bit more. And Lowan is fine. He just has a cold and keeps moaning about it."** She said returning his sift kiss. Adele loved how affectionate Riley was too her, he was forever the gentleman. A reason why she loved him, and why she had married him when she had just turned nineteen. Now she was twenty and the year had gone so fast it was almost like they had only met yesterday.

**"Thanks. I think your plan sounds better than one I could have thought of. Lucky for me I have a potion already made up."** He said looking behind him at the kitchen side and letting his brown eyes rest on the vile which contain a dark blue pain relief potion. Raising his hand Riley said. **"Accio."** The summoning charm. The vile floated over to his hand and he took the lid off and downed it in one big gulp.

The effects were instantaneous and he suddenly felt a whole lot better. He looked down to his wife who was smiling happily at him. He returned her smile, knowing what would be going through her mind.

**"A bath."** He said winking at her knowing she would want to go in with him. He had no objection to that now that he was feeling better. He slid his hand down her arm and linked his hand with hers. Leading her up the stairs he knew Mark and Logan would be in Hogwarts as they were both students. The only other person here was Lowan. As he reached the bathroom door Riley turned to kiss Adele's lips passionately. Letting his tongue glide over hers. He had missed her so much and tonight would be only about her. A night of much needed passion and pleasure.

It would have been a night of passion and pleasure if Lowan had not interrupted the couple with his crying. Riley pulled away and kissed her forehead.** "Il sort him out."** He said knowing she would have done just that all night while he had been in the forest and he wanted to give her a break for a while. This would probably be the last time he saw his son before he went back to the castle and Riley wanted to treasure every second of it.


End file.
